Rose's Past
by LilBat54
Summary: When Dimitri and Rose are spending time together, Dimitri becomes curious of how Rose was before he met her... So Rose tells him her favorite day of each school year before he came into the picture! Adventure into Rose's Past now!
1. Chapter 1: Kindergarten

**OK so guys this idea popped into my head randomly 12:22 A.M in the morning. I am supposed to be asleep but couldn't let this idea pass… =(:**

**Basically this is Rose's life before the books…**

**Eternal Love~ Lilbat54**

I was with Dimitri, sitting on a couch legs intertwined.

"Roza?" He said my name.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Tell me about when you were younger; you know so much about me yet I know nothing about you." His eyes begged for me to tell him.

"Where should I start?" I asked him.

"How about Kindergarten?" He asked, I just couldn't resist his eyes and I nodded and launched into my first day of kindergarten.

* * *

><p>I sighed as Heather brushed my hair. Today was my first day of Kindergarten and she made me wear a dress. I tried to warn her that it was going to be ruined but she wouldn't listen. Heather was my care-taker. She would take care of me until I would start living at the Academy. I hoped to move there as soon as possible, because I don't really like the idea of someone taking care of me, but I doubt I won't be able to move until I'm in Middle School. Heather loves me, and I love her too but I want to be more… Independent.<p>

"Rose, you look wonderful." She smiled tears in her eyes.

"No I don't." I pouted arms crossed over my chest. The dress was hot pink with frills _everywhere._ My thick brown hair that I worked so hard to grow out was chopped off, back to my chin in pigtails. I scowled at the mirror.

"Well you're not getting out of dressing like this, that's for sure." She smiled evilly and went down stairs.

"Well you're not getting out of dressing like this, that's for sure." I mimicked Heather in a high pitched voice rolling my eyes.

"I heard that!" She called up the stairs.

"Good!" I called back.

"Don't get smart with me! What do you want for breakfast?" She bellowed from the kitchen.

"Pancakes! Duh!" I responded like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Okay! Be down in 30 minutes! Make sure your bag is packed!" She reminded me. I was hit with a great idea.

"I'm gonna check one more time!" I said sweetly, hoping she wouldn't smell out my plan. I sneaked into my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. I walked over to my bag, also hot pink., and stuck it in the front pocket. I smiled slyly and creeped down the stairs to watch T.V. I turned it on and groaned out loud. A Western special.

* * *

><p>"Ah. So your hatred for Western themes started when you were young." He smiled at me, that rare smile that you have to work so hard to get.<p>

"Oh Comrade, it started the day I came into this world. You know they should have put "Hates -Western" as my middle name on my birth certificate." I made the dash with my finger, and continued back with my story.

* * *

><p>I watched in boredom, this and PBS were the only channel Heather let me watch. I still haven't figured out the Parental Control code on the T.V yet, I've gotten it on the computer a couple of times though. So the stupid Parental Controls only gave me two choices. Some strange show I've never heard of and some Western Brawl. I went with the Brawl because it included violence.<p>

"You Facist Bastard! You killed my wife!" I heard one of the cowboys scream and shoot the other one, sadly this is when Heather walked in.

"Hey Rosie, do yo-" She gaped at the T.V. "What in the world are you watching?" She asked hand on her hip.

"The history channel." I tugged on my dress, itching to get out of it.

"Well this is going to have to be blocked." She muttered and I groaned.

"But PBS _sucks!" _I complained and she raised an eye brow at me.

"Well too bad. I'm not having my girl watching stuff like this." She walked over and turned of the T.V. I took the remote and pressed the button, turning it on again. She pressed the button on the T.V again.

"Rose." She said in a warning tone.

"Heather." I matched her tone.

* * *

><p>"Reminds me of how you act with Christian." He chuckled and I glared at him.<p>

"Can I continue?" I asked and he nodded.

* * *

><p>"If you press that button one more time, so help me you will never see the night again." She warned with a dead serious face almost beckoning me to try it. I gave in and pressed the button again tongue sticking out of my mouth. Bad move. Heather grabbed the remote from me and took out the batteries, then shut the T.V off.<p>

"C'mon Rose. Breakfast." She said, trying to keep calm.

"Fine." I muttered and got up. I shoveled through my pancakes, coated in syrup quietly. I was trying to keep calm. _Calm Rose, stay calm. _I thought to myself.

"Time to leave." Heather called from the door. I bolted up the stairs and got my bag, checking to make sure the zippers were zipped and I slid down the railing.

"What did I tell you about doing that." Heather scolded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smiled smugly.

"Let's go before I kill you." Heather muttered.

"Okay!" I smiled sweetly and she rolled her eyes. We walked out and got into the black car. We drove easily to the Montana Woods. Then we followed the short path, masked by magic from the humans.

"It smells weird." I complained and Heather laughed.

"You smell weird and I let you stay at my house." She winked and walked me to the gate, where big burly guards let us pass.

"Those guys sure were fat!" I giggled.

"They weren't fat, they were muscular." Heather rolled her eyes and we walked up the long side walk into the school. I was really shocked. Almost every kid was taller than me. A moroi woman walked over and smiled at me.

"Hi! I'm Miss Ross! I teach Kindergarten. You are?" She asked, I just glared at her. For some reason she was pissing me off.

"This is Rose." Heather gave me a warning look and smiled back at the teacher.

"She must be shy!" She smiled and brought out a puppet. _A puppet. _How old does she think I am?

"I'm not shy. I just don't like you." I said the honest truth and crossed my arms over my chest.

* * *

><p>"You were always like this with teachers weren't you?" He asked amusement in his eyes.<p>

"Until I met you? Uhh let me think… Yep!" I smiled cheekily and went on with my story.

* * *

><p>The teacher blinked a few times then walked away. I saw Heather sigh and she kissed me on the top of my head and scurried off. I took the piece of paper and walked down into the room called "A5" before I sat down I went into the bathroom and changed. I then sat down at a seat next to a girl with long platinum blonde hair. She was looking around nervously. I saw a kid much taller than me walk over and cast a shadow. I looked up at him.<p>

"Hi. I'm Rose. What do you want?" I introduced myself.

"I'm Mason. You're in my seat." He pointed to the name tag. I looked at it and saw mine was at the table next to the one I was currently sitting at. I ripped it off and walked over. I set it down and ripped the one with my name off of it. I then put my name tag next to the nervous blonde girl and set Masons down where mine used to be.

"I think you're wrong." I said as I crossed my legs on the table. The blonde girl giggled.

"I'm Vasilissa." She smiled at me.

"That's a really long name." I chewed on my lip.

"I know." She sighed. "I wish I could get a nickname for it." I sat there thinking.

"What about Lissa?" I asked and she gaped.

"That's perfect!" She giggled.

"I'm Rose." I smiled, but my smile soon turned into a frown as I saw the teacher walk in.

"Okay class. I'm Miss Ross for those who haven't met me yet! I just want to welcome you all to St. Vladimir's!" She clapped her hands.

"Wooo!" I called out sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"What are you about to get yourself into?" Dimitri asked.<p>

"You'll see." I smiled like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

><p>"Rosemarie. Please be quiet. Now class, there are some books in the back of the class room with all of the Alphabet letters, incase you didn't learn them in Pre-School. Get them and write down your full name." I gaped. My full name had more letters than all of my fingers!<p>

"Can I write Rose?" I asked while grabbing a book.

"No. You're full name. You too Vasilissa Dragamoir. I know you were about to ask if you could shorten it too." Now that pissed me off. I threw the Alphabet book at her and screamed,

"You Facist Bastard!" I was sent to the principals office in a heart beat. The man was in a big spinny chair and I got this little feeble wooden one."

"That's not fair." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What isn't?" He asked, he had really bushy caterpillar eyebrows, and a deep booming voice.

"That I get this little chair and you get that big one." I pouted.

"Well that's part of the punishment I guess. So do you want to explain to me what happened in there?" He asked.

"I'm not going to talk until I get to sit in the big spinny chair." I made the motion of zipping my lips and crossed my arms across my chest. We sat there for half an hour until the principal finally offered me the chair.

"You want the chair?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes!" I ran towards it like it was a cookie and sat in it. I looked down at the principal.

"Now will you tell me what happened in there?" He asked and I nodded.

"The crazy teacher wouldn't let me and my friend Lissa shorten our names, she said we had to write them all out and I thought my name was long but Lissa's has twelve letters!" I exclaimed.

"Then explain to me where did you hear that word, please." He asked.

"This morning I was watching the History channel and there was a Western Special and it said it." I smiled.

"Do you know what that word means?" He asked.

"Nope." He sighed and wrote me a pass to go back to class, but stopped me before I left.

"I will be calling Heather, your Guardian." He warned. I smiled and said,

"Cool! Tell her I said hi!"

* * *

><p>"Did you have any shame?" He asked and I shrugged.<p>

"Doubt it."

* * *

><p>"Will do. You have a nice day Rose." He smiled and I walked down back to class. I had to stay after school, because of the incident with the book. Heather came storming out of the office. Mad because I had one, changed and two because of the book thing.<p>

"Rosemarie no more T.V for a month!" She practically screamed.

"Okay." I shrugged and she groaned and we drove home.

* * *

><p>"That was the best memory of kindergarten I have…" I smiled at Dimitri.<p>

"Didn't you get grounded though?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it was the day I met Lissa and Mason!" I smiled.

"True…" He muttered.

"Can I tell you First Grade tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Sure Roza." We got up and walked to bed. I shimmied under the covers and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Taadaaa! It is now 2:22 A.M, no joke. This took me literately 2 hours XD Please review, you don't need to be a member!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Grade

**Hi guys! I'm back! This idea just doesn't want to leave my head! It's 10:08 A.M and I really like this chapter! =(:**

**Eternal Love~ Lilbat54**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and stretched. I saw Dimitri watching me.<p>

"Like what you see Comrade?" I winked.

"As always. Now can I hear your favorite day of first grade?" He begged.

"I never knew I was so interesting..." I sighed and got up and made coffee. I put cream and sugar in it and sat on the table legs crossed. Trying to think about first grade. This day was in the middle of the year. I launched off into my story.

* * *

><p>"Heather!" I screamed in bloody murder when I woke up. I couldn't find my favorite shirt! On picture day! Of all days! I groaned out loud.<p>

"Oh my god! Rose, you okay?" Heather screamed back, dropping a vase and running up the stairs.

"No! I'm not! Where is my red top?" I screamed furious. I'd bought it just for picture day with Lissa.

"Are you serious?" She sighed hand on her hip.

"Yes!" I pouted hands over my chest.

"It's in the top drawer." She pointed to it and scurried off to get rid of the glass. I squealed in joy and pulled my crimson top on, that made my desert princess looks stand out beautifully.

* * *

><p>"I always liked you in red." Dimitri smiled.<p>

"A lot of people do." I smiled remember the poem Adrian made for me and continued with my story.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my rose earrings and necklace Lissa had gotten me for my birthday a few months before. I didn't like Rose stuff but I'd promise her I'd wear them. I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and my black FUGGS. I grabbed my new back pack, which was a black messenger bag and slid down the railing.<p>

"Rose! How many times do I have to warn you about that?" Heather scolded.

"As many times as you want before you notice that you can't stop me from doing it." I smiled cheekily. Heather huffed and scooped pancakes on my plate. I went into the other room and watched some show about wedding dresses; I frowned when a guy walked in.

"Um, hello sir? May I help you?" The lady at the desk smiled up at him.

"Yes! You may! I want a dress!" I frowned was this guy stupid or something? He should know that guys can't wear dresses! I continued with the program.

"Uhm sir. We don't take male dress requests..." The desk lady trailed off. That made the man _mad._

"What the hell are you talking about? Is it because I'm gay? Because if that's how it is then you're the faggot! Good day!" He screamed and my eyes were like saucers.

"Sir-" The lady tried to calm him down.

"I said good day!" He screamed and walked out.

"Come on Rose!" Heather called and I grabbed my bag and ran to the door. I played with the rose on the chain all the way to the school and walked the simple path with no problem.

"Hey Rose!" One of the guards smiled at me, and I pounded his fist.

"Hey Jeremy! I see you are still fat!" I smiled and he laughed.

* * *

><p>"You really though muscular people were fat didn't you?" Dimitri asked eyes amused.<p>

"Yeah, I did until about fourth grade." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you its muscle Rose?" Jeremy asked amused.<p>

"Until I can finally get it right." I winked and walked in. I saw Andre with Lissa arguing.

"Andre! Give me my brush back!" Lissa screamed.

"Let me think about it... No!" He laughed and she whimpered. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Give the brush back!" I glared at him.

"Rose stay out of this." Lissa smiled sadly.

"No! Andre give the brush back! Now!" I commanded and kicked him in the shin.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you get in trouble for kicking a royal?" He asked and I shook my head.<p>

"Andre and I fought a lot. His parents barely paid attention to it after a while."

* * *

><p>Andre dropped the brush and I shot for it, already my gym classes were paying off. I wish I could do as well in math as I do in gym. I gave the brush to Lissa and we walked down our room. I stuck out my tongue at Andre before we entered the classroom.<p>

"Hi Rose and Lissa." Mrs. Rodriguez smiled at us. I liked her better than Mrs. Ross, but I just had a problem with teachers in general.

"Hi." I muttered as Lissa smiled brightly and hugged Mrs. Rodriguez, I walked over into my seat next to Lissa. We started class and we were learning something about math. So naturally I was bored to tears. I turned around and started to talk to Mason. Some how we all got into the same class.

"This is boring." I complained and he laughed.

"Well it's school, what do you think it's supposed to be like?" He laughed.

"Rose I'm moving you, please switch with Aaron." She commanded I sighed and moved to the other side of the room. Mrs. Rodriguez continued. About 15 minutes later I called from across the room,

"Mason! Mason, can you get Lissa for me!" I screamed. Mrs. Rodriguez stopped and stared at me.

"Rose be quiet!" She snapped at me.

"Well you have a choice, I'm next to my best friends and I whisper or I scream from the other side of the room to them." I crossed my arms over my chest.

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing your teacher didn't like you very much?" Dimitri chuckled.<p>

"You're guessing right." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Fine." She muttered and moved me back to the place I was before. Some kid behind me whispered that I was a drama queen. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. I believed his name was Jessie Zeklos. Stupid Royals.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't like that kid." Dimitri growled.<p>

"Neither do I." I sighed and continued.

* * *

><p>I blanked out the rest of the class, which wasn't unusual for me. Until we left to take pictures. I stood up on the board; because I was so short I had to use it and smiled. When I was waiting for the teacher, I walked up and tapped on Jessie's shoulder.<p>

"Ye-" I punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground screaming. I kept on punching him, encouraged by the different varieties of noises he was making.

"Bleep! Oof! Umph!" It was music to my ears. Until the teacher came over.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! What in the world are you doing?" She screamed and tried to pry me off of Jessie. Jeremy came running in and pulled me off of Jessie. I was screaming up a storm.

"That guy called me dramatic! I want him to see how dramatic I am god dang it!" I screamed. I was sent to the principal's office.

"Hello Rose." He smiled and I scowled.

"So do you want to explain why you did that?" He asked arms crossed over his chest.

"He called me dramatic." I answered. I was in the big chair and my legs were crossed onto the desk.

"Okay, well why didn't you tell on him?" He asked.

"Because, I need to learn how to take care of things by myself." I scoffed.

"Not right now." He countered.

"But I'm practicing for the future." I smiled. He sighed and let me go. I skipped out of the office and went back to class, smiling. I took a seat next to Lissa who was shaking her head at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so violent." She said and I shrugged.

"But that's why you love me." I smiled and made a sign with a heart with my hands. She giggled and we went back to work. Lissa's parents dropped me off, and when I got home Heather, was taking out the T.V and the computer.

"What are you doing!" I screamed.

"Taking out the computer and T.V! You're grounded!" She scolded and I sighed and went up stairs.

"I don't care!" I screamed and slammed the door. She came up the stairs with a screw driver and I screamed. The took my door off the hinge!

"Why are you taking my door!" I screeched.

"Because you slammed it!" She screamed and took the door down the stairs.

"I hate you!" I screamed and Heather screamed back,

"Yeah well I hate you too!" She screamed.

I crawled under my bed and screamed in anger.

* * *

><p>"That was the best day of first grade?" He asked and I shook my head,<p>

"It wasn't necessarily the best day... It was the one I can laugh at the most though." I said and he nodded.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat and at breakfast I'll tell you my second grade story next." I said going to the dresser and grabbing clothes. He nodded and I went to take a shower and get dressed.

**Wooo! Two updates in the same day! I really hope you guys like this story and I'm asking for you to review, I don't care if you **

**Flame me,**

**Spam me or just bang on the key board... Go on! Press the little button! Pleasee? Oh and I finished this 12:30**


	3. Chapter 3: 2nd Grade

**Heyy! (: Kk new chapterrr!**

**Eternal Love~Lilbat54**

I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a maroon top. I braided my hair and walked out. Dimitri sat in a chair in his duster and we ended up going to the cafe right next door.

"So we're on second grade?" I asked as we walked over to the small cafe and Dimitri nodded. A waitress seated us and I ordered water and some pancakes with a side of bacon. Dimitri just wanted some water so the waitress walked off and gave our orders to the kitchen.

"Oh! I remember, this was the year I actually started learning about strigoi and Lissa and I started to get separate classes. And Heather got a boyfriend..." I mumbled the last part and Dimitri chuckled. I sipped on my water and launched into my next story.

* * *

><p>"Heather! Where are you?" I cried out.<p>

"Downstairs! What do you want Rose!" She screamed, probably rolling her violet eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know you weren't getting killed by strigoi!" I called down and she giggled at me and went back to making breakfast.

"You care deeply for Heather, don't you?" He asked brown eyes searching mine and I nodded.

I'd learned about Strigoi the day before, and I learned that they weren't part penguin like Mason had said. Today I was going to climb ropes and run. I liked climbing and running so I thought the day would be easy.

"Rose! Come and eat!" Heather bellowed and I slid down the railing. I smelled the air and squealed in joy. _Bacon!_

* * *

><p>"Bacon still is your favorite breakfast food, isn't it?" Dimitri asked, recalling my order and I nodded. I <em>loved <em>my bacon and pancakes. Always have and always will.

"Bacon and Pancakes are _beast _Comrade. I'm going to be generous and let you have some of mine if you want when they come out from the Kitchen." I smiled cheekily and he chuckled.

"I'll pass Roza."

"Fine. More for me." I stuck my tongue out and continued with my story.

* * *

><p>"Bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon!" I screamed and ran towards the plate. I grabbed it and stuck as many pieces of Bacon in my mouth as possible. Heather laughed and sat down with her coffee. I also loved coffee. But Heather never let me have it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Neither does Lissa." Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.<p>

"Because her mom gave it to me once and I was bouncing off the walls. Literately." I giggled, as Dimitri nodded understanding that Little Rose could not have coffee.

* * *

><p>I raised an eyebrow at her. Heather never sat with me to eat, she always got ready for work.<p>

"Rose I have something to tell you." She looked at me, not giving anything away in her expression.

"What is it?" I asked through the bacon, which sounded more like; "Mwhat ish iht!"

* * *

><p>"If you grew up with me, Yeva would have killed you for the bad table manners." Dimitri chuckled.<p>

"I bet she'd kill me if I did a quarter of the stuff I did when I was a kid." I laughed and continued.

* * *

><p>"I have a boyfriend." She smiled at me and I dropped the chewed bacon out of my mouth and gaped at her. I had to run this idea through my head quickly. <em>Heather<em> with a _boy. _

"But boys are icky!" I gaped at her and she laughed.

"Rick isn't icky! Trust me, you'll see. He's coming over tonight for dinner." She took a sip of her coffee. She had forced me to spit out my already chewed bacon again because I was so surprised. I looked at her eyes as big as saucers.

"What? Why!" I asked gaping.

"Because he wants to meet you silly!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna stay in my room. I _don't _want to meet him." I glared at her.

* * *

><p>"Wow, stubborn Rose at one of her youngest stages." Dimitri chuckled.<p>

"Just wait until I'm in fifth grade. That's when it gets bad." I warned.

* * *

><p>"Rose, no you won't. What if I invite Lissa and her family over too? Will that make you behave?" She asked, hitting my weak spot. I always wanted Lissa over, but Heather wasn't home often so I went over to her house instead.<p>

"Fine. But I'll still be mad that you never asked my permission to date." I ate my pancakes and drank my water and got into the car.

* * *

><p>"Did Heather drive you to school everyday?" Dimitri asked.<p>

"Yeah, we lived pretty close to St. Vladmirs." I recalled and continued.

* * *

><p>"We're here. Have a good day!" Heather called out to me as I stomped over to the gate.<p>

"Rose! Hey Rose! C'mere!" Mason called to me.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Come and see if you can take me down! I bet you can't!" He called. I shook my head.

"I don't want to Mason. Maybe later." I mumbled and kept on walking.

"You're afraid I'm gonna beat you!" He turned to his guy friends,

"She's afraid of-" I ran towards him and jumped onto his back. Biting his shoulder, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>"How stupid was he? He should have known never to taunt you." Dimitri scoffed and I laughed.<p>

"That was when he was younger, all of the dhampir guys thought that girls were weaker than they are." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't. I had my sisters teach me that lesson." Dimitri mumbled and I laughed.

* * *

><p>Mason fell over screaming, as I flipped him and sat on his chest. His friends were laughing as they counted,<p>

"One, two and three! Rose wins!" I got up and bowed, I was about to give Mason a hand but all of the guys, which was a lot, lifted me cheering.

"Put me down! Before I beat you all to the ground too!" I commanded and they all dropped me. I walked over to Mason and gave him a hand.

"Thanks." He muttered with sarcasm and I stared at him.

"What?" I asked, while blowing a strand of hair out of my brown eyes.

"You didn't need to help me up! I was already taken down by you! Now I just look stupid!" He screamed at me and I glared at him.

"You were the one asking me to fight against you!" I stated.

"I thought I would win! You're a girl! You shouldn't be _that _strong!" He exclaimed and I balled my fists.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong! That's just _sexist!" _I spat the word sexist, one of my vocabulary words. We had to learn it because of situations like this.

"But it doe-" He stopped looking at me. He took a step back noticing something and ran into the school.

"What was that?" I asked Jeremy as I walked towards the gate.

"You don't know?" Jeremy asked with an amused look on his face.

"No, that's why I'm asking. Duh." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a clip from my bag and pinned my bangs up.

"He likes you." I mad a disgusted face and screamed,

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" I walked down the path and went to my class.

* * *

><p>"School didn't have any events. So I'm going to skip what happened that day." I told Dimitri and he nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the school with Lissa, her mom was going to drive me to her house so I wouldn't ruin the house before Heathers date.<p>

"So wait. Heather _likes _guys?" Lissa asked her green eyes big.

"Yeah! Isn't it weird?" I exclaimed as I got into the car.

"Oh girls, be quiet. At one point you'll like guys too!" Mrs. Dragamoir laughed at us. I crossed my arms over my chest as I buckled in next to a fat guardian.

"Once again with the fat thing?" Dimitri chuckled and I nodded suppressing a giggle.

"Ew!" Lissa and I both screamed and she rolled her eyes and started the car. Whenever I was at their house, I used to feel that I had to curtsy and stuff. After a while I got used to the fanciness.

"Hey! Rose is here, I never knew she was coming!" Mr. Dragamoir boomed as he high-fived me. It surprised me he was home, he was usually doing important stuff.

"Hi Mr. Dragamoir!" I high-fived him back, forgetting my formalities and ran up the stairs to Lissa's room, she followed me quietly after she hugged her dad. I ran into her room and jumped onto her King-Sized bed giggling. She had a water bed so I was bouncing.

"Rose! One day you're gonna pop my bed!" Lissa scolded and I shrugged.

"Yeah Rose! Don't jump on the beds!" Andre Mimicked Lissa rolling his eyes and running into the room and jumping on the bed. I laughed at Lissa's face, she was scowling but looked like she wanted to come in and jump like she never jumped before.

"Uh..." She uttered quietly, probably weighing the pros and cons.

"C'mon Liss! It's fun!" I teased jumping up and down.

"I don't know..." She bit her lip and I laughed as Andre did a flip.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't Andre more, sophisticated?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head.<p>

"When he was younger he was like me, until their parents informed him he'd be in charge at one point." I shrugged and went on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Fine! Fine, I'll jump on the bed!" She giggled and ran towards the bed. We jumped until I heard a popping noise and Lissa screamed.<p>

"The water! It's going all over the floor!" She shrieked and Mrs. Dragamoir came up the stairs.

"What on earth is going on up here!" She shrieked, sounding like Lissa.

"We were just... Jumping..." I tried, shrugged and looked at Andre.

"It was Rose's idea!" He tattled and pointed at me.

"Nuh uh!" I gaped, I was pretty good at not getting in trouble. Especially at Lissa's house, her mom _adored _me.

"I don't care who's idea it was! Andre, you're our water user, fix it!" She commanded and I opened my eyes in surprise.

"He got his power? Already?" I asked eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, he's an early bloomer. _Really _early." Lissa's mom stretched the 'Really' out.

"Wow." I gaped as he heated the water, and it evaporated.

"Lissa, Rose get ready we're leaving in 15 minutes." Mrs. Dragamoir commanded as she and Andre left the room. I brushed my hair and sat on the deflated bed waiting for Lissa. She walked out of her walk-in closet looking perfect and we went down the stairs.

"Everyone get into the car!" Mr. Dragamoir commanded and I slid in, frowning because I had gotten stuck in the middle. The car ride over was unusually quiet. I skipped up and frowned at the car.

"Guys are supposed to drive trucks until they're married." I whispered to Lissa and she nodded scowling at the ugly Ferrari.

"Hi! Come on in!" Heather greeted the door and I stared at her in astonishment. She was in a pair of nice jeans, and a fancy top. Her straightened instead of the regular wavy frizzy hair. _Nothing _and I mean _nothing _was ever fancy about Heather. _Ever._

* * *

><p>"Sounds like she was more laid- back." Dimitri commented and I nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?" I spat gaping in disgust at her outfit.<p>

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" She scolded and I gaped in even more disgust as the man I suspected was Rick, came out.

_"He's fat! Heathers dating someone fat!" _I shrieked and hid behind Lissa. She smiled apologetically at Rick for me as I screamed in horror.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! _Stop!" _Heather screamed in her scary voice. I stopped screaming and sat on the floor.

"But.. But... He's fat..." I tried again. I could tell already Rick didn't like me then and there.

"Well that's obvious he doesn't like you. You called him fat." Dimitri scoffed.

"Yeah well I didn't know the difference from fat and muscular when I was younger!" I defended my younger self and continued.

"Rose.." She warned and I sighed.

"Sorry." I muttered and she smiled.

"I'm Rick..." The guy stuttered. _Ha, serves him right. Heather doesn't like fat people. _I thought to myself.

"I'm _so _sorry for that Rick. Rose usually doesn't act like that..." Heather apologized and he smiled.

"It's fine! No worries 'bout the little rug rat." He was about to walk over and ruffle my hair, but thought better of it after looking at my glare.

"Rose, why don't you Lissa and Andre go up to your room?" Heather asked through gritted teeth.

"Gladly!" I spat back and ran up the stairs. Lissa and Andre following me closely behind. Once we got into my room Andre burst out laughing.

"That guy was such a loser. I haven't even gotten to know him, and I can already tell." I sat on my bed arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh c'mon Rose... Give him a chance..." Lissa tried to soothe me but failed.

"I gave him a chance when I walked in the house. It's not my fault he's fat." I scoffed.

"Yeah, that dude isn't actually muscular like she usually thinks fat people are, he was actually _fat_." Andre said coming to my rescue. Lissa glared at him.

"He may be a nice guy though!" Lissa tried again.

"So?" I asked as she groaned and gave up.

"He had some really greasy hair." Andre noted and I nodded. Lissa face palmed and sat on my bed.

* * *

><p>"You two ganged up on her a lot didn't you?" Dimitri asked and I nodded.<p>

"Unless he was hurting her, then I beat the crap out of him." I laughed recalling all of the times he used to pick on her or fight with her and the amazing Rose came to the rescue.

* * *

><p>"What about those teeth!" I laughed with Andre.<p>

"Kids! Dinner!" Heather bellowed in her strong voice. I slid down the railing and I saw Rick looking at me disapprovingly.

"She might break that." He said frowning and I put a hand on my hip.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked.

"Okay! Rose come and put the dishes on the table, please?" Heather begged me to let it go, I did for her. Not to impress Rick.

"Fine." I muttered and heard Rick whisper to himself,

"That attitude will have to change." I clutched a fork with so much force I was surprised it didn't snap into two. Lissa helped me set the table. Once we were done setting the table, we all sat down. Rick sat at the head of the table. Also known as _my _seat. Even at the Dragamoirs, Mr. Dragamoir lets me sit at the head of the table.

"Uhm, that's _my _seat." I stared up at him.

"No it isn't. This seat is meant for a man Rose." He looked down and laughed, expecting someone to laugh with him but no one dared. When it came down to _my _seat at _my _house I didn't joke. Especially with sexist pigs like him! I made a fist and aimed for his face.

"Rose!" Heather cried out, but it was too late, I'd broken his jaw. He was trying to scream but he couldn't with out blood coming out. He was dhampir I noticed, that was why he was a little bit harder to hurt than usual.

* * *

><p>"You broke a dhampir guys jaw when you were in second grade?" Dimitri asked, clearly impressed.<p>

"Yeah, I was a strong little kid..." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Lissa! Take her up to her room! Please!" Heather cried out and ran towards Rick who was making some mumbling sounds, most likely screams. The Royal Guardians escorted us upstairs and made sure I didn't run back down the stairs. I sat on my bed, wanting to scream.<p>

"You're fine Rose. Stay calm.." Lissa soothed me and I sat in my room until the next day, quietly making no noise or anything.

* * *

><p>"So was it guilt?" Dimitri asked and I shrugged.<p>

"I don't think so, I think it was more anger than anything else. Heather broke up with him after she found out he was sleeping with another girl. I was a happy camper when she told me he wouldn't be coming around anymore."

"Pancakes with a side of Bacon?" The waitress asked unsure.

"I think I will share those with you, on second thought." He smiled and grabbed a fork. As usual I stuffed the bacon in my mouth and ate all of it in record time.

**Hahaha sorry I skipped last weeks chappy! I was on vacay in PA so I couldn't write, so I made a long chappy this week!**

**Please, please, please review! You don't have to be a member and you can; Flame me, spam me, bang on the keyboard or just be a regular person and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: 3rd Grade

**Hey guys! Hows it going? Good I hope! I'm sorry this is a week late! Remember I love you alll! I sorta got this idea from Glozell on you tube, but it has some Rose Hathaway spice to it ;)**

**Eternal Love~ Lilbat54**

I cleared my plate, shuffling through my pancakes, only letting Dimitri have one and a half. He chuckled at my pig-like eating.

"Don't judge me. I'm a growing girl." I scoffed, using my favorite excuse that I used when I was younger.

"Rose, you stopped growing when you were seven-teen. Trust me I know." He chuckled and I laughed.

"That was my favorite excuse when I was younger." I laughed and I knew he wanted to hear more and I sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you my third grade story now?" I asked and he nodded, I laughed and started into my new story.

* * *

><p>"Rose! I need you to come down and help me lift this!" Heather bellowed from the top of the stairs.<p>

"But, I'm practicing!" I replied as I punched the small punching bag in my basement. It was the week after Christmas and there were boxes everywhere.

"Well come practice upstairs by helping me lift this!" She commanded and I sighed and trudged up the stairs.

"What?" I snapped blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Help me lift this box. I can't lift it." Heather blushed. I had just started getting stronger than her, and it seemed like she was making me lift _everything._

"Fine." I snapped as I picked up the box with ease. "Where do you want it?" I asked.

"Over in the corner please." She smiled and I set it down and skipped down the stairs. I punched the black punching bag for about half a hour or so and stretched for a while until I went up stairs and took a shower. I walked out and into my room and got dressed then slid down the railing to greet Heather.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we're going to go see my parents." She smiled and I gaped.

"But they _hate _me!" I protested.

"No they don't." Heather shook her head.

"No, they really do. That one time when you dropped me off they made me sit outside after you left saying that the Devil compelled me!" I defended myself and she rolled her eyes.

"Well you're going to have to spend some quality time with them today, because I have to work." Heather retorted.

"Fine, but if I'm dead Lissa gets to keep all of my stuff I mumbled and stomped up the stairs so I could get something to do at their house. I gave up searching for something fun and grabbed a book.

* * *

><p>"You read when you were in third grade?" Dimitri asked unbelievingly and I nodded.<p>

"Heather's parents don't do electronics." I defended myself.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go Rose?" Heather called and I slid down the railing.<p>

"Now I am." I smiled cheekily.

"Can't I go to work with you? I'll be quiet!" I begged Heather.

"No." She retorted and I sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I actually have to work." Heather snapped and I curled up.

"Fine." I grumbled and stared out the window. About a half a hour later we reached the house.

"Do you want me to walk you up the driveway?" Heather asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm good. There's no Strigoi here because it's a chapel remember?" I reminded her as I slid out of the car and walked up to the chapel. Yeah Heather grew up in a _chapel._ I'm so lucky she didn't make me go to church. I knocked on the door.

"Annie! Erwin! It's me!" I screamed. Their response wasn't what I suspected.

"Is that you god!" I heard Annie scream. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure what ever! Open the door!" I screamed.

"No God! I don't want to go to the door to Heaven! Let me live!" She shrieked. My guess was that Erwin wasn't home or he would have noticed Annie screaming by now. Erwin was more... right in the head than Annie was.

"Where are you!" I screamed.

"God you know where I am! Don't be silly!" She gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"No I can't see you... the... clouds are in the way!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>"She wasn't very smart was she?" Dimitri asked and I shook my head.<p>

"Annie was a Schizophrenic. She was taken to a hospital the next year." I recalled and shrugged, then started the next part of the story.

"Oh! Okay God! I'm at the top of the stairs! Not the stairs to Heaven, but the ones in my house!" She screamed and I suppressed a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Step down!" I commanded and then she flipped out.<p>

"No God! No! I'll be good! Please don't make me go visit Satan!" She screamed, the sound so high it hurt my ears. I heard her run and slam a door. Guess I had to sit outside in the 3 degrees cold. I sighed and sat on the porch and dug my nose into my book, not really reading it, just sitting there.

* * *

><p>"How long were you out there?" Dimitri asked and I tilted my head to the side, thinking.<p>

"About four hours. I was fine though." I recalled sitting out there.

"Oh wow." Dimitri muttered and I continued with my story.

* * *

><p>"Rose! What are you doing outside!" Heather gaped and came running towards me.<p>

"Annie thought I was God and wanted her to go to Hell." I spat.

"Watch your language and _what?" _Heather asked.

"Exactly what I said. Annie thought I was God and wanted her to go to-" I cut off at Heathers glare. "Heck." I finished. Heather looked at me strangely and motioned for me to go to the car.

"C'mon." She muttered, trying to hide her worry.

"Ok." I walked over to the car and slid in. I stared out the window until I got home.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't very long." Dimitri commented and I shrugged.<p>

"It was pretty funny though."

"To you maybe Rose, but Heather got hurt and she was worried." Dimitri reminded me.

"Still." I defended and he gave up.

**How did you like it? I thought this one was pretty funny even though it was only a page and a 1/4 in 10 pt font... I have bronchitis so I decided to write for you guys! Teehee (No I'm not a smoker, I'm 13 years old jeesh!) Review, give m tips, flame me, spam me what ever you want! Love you all with a passion! :p oh and if you all could check out my other VA ff called Adventures of Ashley Ozera and AOAO: The Undead Survival I'd love you even more! :)= Oh and I have a facey book page! Lilbat54! I'll update posts on what stories I'm working on and what I'm doing, like it! I dare you! :p**

**PS If you're religious this chapter wasn't suposed to offend you, it was made for humor and that's it!**


End file.
